


Quindici lettere

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Io amo Sherlock," dice John a voce alta, assaporando le parole sulla lingua. Non cambia nulla. Sherlock è ancora l’idiota che ha cambiato la password del suo computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quindici lettere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).
  * A translation of [Seventeen Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138632) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



 

 

 

John ama Sherlock.

È un tipo di illuminazione che si addice alle notti insonni. Dovrebbe coglierlo mentre è sdraiato sul letto alle quattro del mattino e ascolta il relativo silenzio di Londra in attesa del trambusto mattutino. O, come accade di tanto in tanto nella vita di John, mentre è sdraiato lì e respira al ritmo di un violino.

È in quei momenti che dovrebbe essere colpito da una simile illuminazione.

Non è quando John lo capisce.  
 

***

John lo scopre per sbaglio, alle due e quarantatré di un freddo mercoledì pomeriggio. Se ne rende conto perché sta borbottando tra sé e sé mentre inserisce diverse password. Inizialmente pensa che il computer si sia inceppato. Il fatto che non abbia prove non gli impedisce di incolpare Sherlock -- deve averlo danneggiato per sbaglio l’ultima volta che ha rapito il portatile di John. Questo gli basta come giustificazione per rubare il computer del suo coinquilino.

John paga la bolletta del telefono, controlla il conto corrente e, quando apre la sua email, trova un messaggio da parte di Sherlock. L’oggetto è " _Password del computer_ " e il messaggio recita:

_4 parole. 15 lettere. MAIUSCOLO-minuscolo-minuscolo-MAIUSCOLO._  
_Sono certo che ci arriverai._  
_SH_

All’inizio, sembra una di quelle cose stupide e fastidiose che Sherlock fa di tanto in tanto. Sherlock che si diverte comportandosi da stronzo colossale qual è. Ma è passata un’ora e John ha provato tutto quello che gli è venuto in mente: il suo nome, il nome di Harry, i suoi genitori, i loro animali domestici, le strade dove sono cresciuti. Tutte le parole che aveva già usato come password, combinate con numeri civici e date di nascita, ma nulla funziona.

"Idiota. Stronzo. Stupido cretino impiccione," borbotta John, digitando tasti a caso, cosa che non trova soddisfacente quanto dovrebbe. Tira giù dallo scaffale il dizionario di Sherlock e inizia a cercare ispirazione. Non che un dizionario gli possa permettere di capire il lunatico con cui vive, ma vale la pena tentare. “Stupido. Bastardo. Coglione."

John sa che Sherlock non può sentirlo, ma Sherlock è molto bravo a guardare una scena e dedurre quello che è successo. John spera che inferisca ogni singolo insulto che mormora in direzione dell’orrenda carta da parati del loro salotto disordinato.

"Puoi anche tenere le mani giù dal mio cazzo di computer se poi devi combinare un casino del genere. La prossima volta che lo tocchi, ti sparo dritto in mezzo agli occhi, Sherlock. Puoi andare a farti fottere. Sei un coinquilino di merda, assolutamente di merda. Che razza di idiota cambia la password del computer di una persona per gioco?  La tua unica fortuna è che ti amo, perché altrimenti me ne andrei di qui alla velocità della luce. O butterei il tuo computer giù dalla finestra, vediamo se ti piace. È proprio quello che ti meriti, Sherlock. Il tuo computer infranto in mille pezzi, poi il tuo telefono, e infine, se possibile, te."

John è talmente preso dal suo sfogo di rabbia che gli occorre qualche secondo prima che si fermi e senta quello che ha detto. Beh, non è che il suo cervello si fermi, bensì tira il freno a mano, scala qualche marcia e fa un’inversione a u degna di un poliziesco degli anni Settanta. Quando arriva a destinazione, John pensa… 

"Huh."

Ripensandoci, è una di quelle cose così tremendamente ovvie che non riesce nemmeno ad essere sorpreso. Vive con Sherlock e, ogni giorno, mangia almeno un pasto insieme a lui e, in qualche modo, riesce a trascorrere delle ore intorno a lui senza strangolarlo. John rischia la sua vita e qualche arto per seguire Sherlock chissà dove. Sopporta un coinquilino pazzo, che suona il violino a notte fonda e sequestra il suo computer quando gli va, che fa razzia nelle scatole in cima all’armadietto di John e ruba gli oggetti più strani per il salotto, come la sua tazza della Royal Army Medical Corps e la vecchia coperta che aveva comprato per le notti fredde in Afghanistan. Non è insolito vedere Sherlock sdraiato sul divano, le mani avvolte intorno alla tazza di John con i piedi nudi che sporgono da quella coperta.

E ogni volta che John lo vede così, sorride e si offre di preparargli una tazza di tè. A volte, gli rincalza perfino la coperta per coprire le sue lunghe dita dei piedi.

"Io amo Sherlock," dice John a voce alta, assaporando le parole sulla sua lingua. Non cambia nulla. Sherlock è ancora l’idiota che ha cambiato la password del suo computer.

John ha bisogno di un piano.

 

***

 

Quando Sherlock arriva a casa, John è preparato. Potrà anche sembrare che sia seduto in poltrona a leggere il giornale, tranquillo e spensierato, ma ha un piano.

Sherlock arriva di fretta. La porta si spalanca, lui si gira, togliendosi la sciarpa e il cappotto, appendendoli entrambi dietro la porta. "È stata l’assistente," dice lui, aggiustandosi la giacca del completo. "Ha letto i messaggi ostili che riceveva via mail e ha deciso che fossero una buona copertura. L’effrazione aveva come obiettivo un furto ma il capo è tornato in ufficio tardi, un po’ ubriaco, e il furto si è trasformato in un omicidio."

"Ha confessato?" chiede John, alzando lo sguardo. Non deve fingere di essere interessato; i casi di Sherlock sono sempre interessanti.

"Abbiamo trovato gli oggetti scomparsi nel suo armadietto in palestra."

"Ben fatto," commenta John, e gira pagina.

Sherlock sembra essere rimasto senza parole. Resta in piedi fermo per un momento, va alla finestra e torna indietro, poi dice, "E come è andata la tua giornata?" Lo dice come una persona che pronuncia una frase imparata a memoria in una lingua straniera. Pensa chiaramente che sia qualcosa che deve chiedere, qualcosa che gli altri chiedono, qualcosa che John si aspetta che lui gli chieda, anche se non ha alcun senso.

Osservare i tentativi di Sherlock di navigare tra norme sociali che lo confondono è sempre affascinante e un po’ divertente. È come guardare un puledro fare i primi passi: è talmente imbarazzante e sgraziato che ti fa venir voglia di ridere, anche se sta facendo del suo meglio.

John alza un sopracciglio in segno di sfida. "Dimmelo tu."

"Hai le scarpe asciutte, perciò non sei uscito oggi."

"Potrei essermi cambiato le scarpe."

"I lacci sono allentati ma il nodo è ben stretto. Le hai allacciate stamattina. Sei andato in giro, abbastanza perché il nodo si stringesse. Non ti cambi le scarpe da ore," spiega Sherlock. "Stai leggendo il giornale, non i messaggi sui casi, perciò direi che sei di buon umore, una giornata produttiva. Uno sforzo che credi meriti una ricompensa, in questo caso, del tempo per startene seduto a leggere il giornale con calma. Hai delle briciole sulle maniche della camicia, biscotti se non sbaglio. Probabilmente hai fatto visito alla Signora Hudson nel pomeriggio perché non ci sono piatti nel lavandino e di rado li lavi durante il giorno. A lei piace bere il tè pomeridiano con i biscotti."

"Qualcos’altro?"

Sherlock guarda la stanza lentamente, con attenzione. "Hai attaccato la bolletta del telefono allo specchio, perciò devi averne pagato la tua parte stamattina." Sherlock resta lì in attesa. Ha l’aria di uno studente che ha appena completato un esame ed è in attesa del voto.

"Tutto giusto," ammette John, e torna a dedicarsi al giornale. Continua a sfogliarlo mentre Sherlock cammina avanti e indietro, entra ed esce ripetutamente dalla stanza. Finalmente si siede sul divano, appoggia i piedi su uno dei due braccioli, poi si siede di nuovo in maniera composta. È sempre un po’ irrequieto dopo un caso, ma felicissimo quando è fuori dall’appartamento e trascina John al suo ristorante preferito del mese. Personalmente, a John piacciono il cinese in fondo alla strada e Anthony's perché servono del buon cibo a prezzi ragionevoli. Sherlock, invece, cambia gusti dopo qualche settimana. Questo mese è il coreano, quello prima l’etiope, quello prima ancora lo spagnolo.

È solo una questione di tempo prima che Sherlock si allunghi verso il tavolino da caffè e prenda il portatile di John. Lo accende.

"Vuoi una tazza di tè?" chiede John, appoggiando il giornale e alzandosi in piedi. Aspetta di sentire il rumore delle sue dita sulla tastiera per avvicinarsi con nonchalance. Quando, all’avvio di Windows, sente un rumore, John si butta sul divano e getta Sherlock contro i cuscini.

Se si fosse posto delle domande sui sentimenti di Sherlock (e non lo aveva fatto. Per la cronaca, è piuttosto certo che rubare le coperte del proprio coinquilino debba essere il segno di qualcosa di più di un’amicizia), la reazione istintiva di Sherlock gli dà delle certezze: ha le mani sulle spalle di John. Non ha affondato le dita per fargli del male, non lo sta allontanando. Invece le sue dita si stringono intorno alla giuntura della spalla per trattenerlo e rallentare la sua spinta improvvisa perché non cada dal divano (con o senza Sherlock). La sua reazione istintiva è di proteggere John, il che la dice lunga su quello che prova.

"È perché ho cambiato la tua password?" domanda Sherlock e non sembra affatto arrabbiato. "Non hai modo di proteggere il tuo portatile da me."

John sorride e scuote la testa. "Resta qui." John si alza, si sposta e si gira finché non è seduto quasi dritto. Sherlock segue i suoi ordini e resta sdraiato sulla schiena, ma John nota lo sguardo più veloce della luce che lancia alla sua bocca, o il fatto che, pur restando sul divano, allontani le proprie anche da lui.

"Che stai facendo?" chiede Sherlock curioso, mettendo le mani dietro la testa.

"Scopro la mia nuova password."

"Non ci sei ancora arrivato?"

"Non siamo tutti subdole menti geniali," risponde John, recuperando i due oggetti nascosti sotto il tavolino da caffè. "Alcuni di noi sono solo molto subdoli."

Da sotto il tavolo, tira fuori del talco (suo) e un pennello per il fondotinta (della Signora Hudson). Sherlock lo guarda attentamente spargere la polvere sulla tastiera appena pulita e cercare i segni delle dita di Sherlock. Ci sono una S, una L, una H, una C, una K, perciò una delle parole deve essere 'Sherlock'. Una E e una U ma John non sa che cosa significhino. N e G, e quando vede la O, sbuffa. "Sherlock è un genio? Hai cambiato la mia password in 'Sherlock è un genio'?"

" _Sherlock_ ," risponde Sherlock con un’enfasi quasi teatrale mentre spalanca le braccia, "è un  _genio_."

"Ci sono andato vicino, sai. 'Sherlock è idiota’. Ha lo stesso numero di lettere."

Sherlock tira su col naso con disappunto. "Non altrettanto precisa."

"Discutibile," ribatte John, premendo le dita contro le tempie. "Decisamente soggetta a interpretazione."

"Non volevo crearti problemi," dice Sherlock, come se bastasse a farsi perdonare. "Ti chiedo scusa per aver sopravvalutato la tua intelligenza."

"Sei proprio un cretino orgoglioso," commenta John, ma le parole perdono il loro significato quando sono pronunciate con un tono così affettuoso. Non può farne a meno, pensa, ama Sherlock. Avvicina il portatile a sé e lo inclina perché Sherlock non possa vedere. "Chiudi gli occhi."

"Vuoi cambiare password?" sospira Sherlock, insopportabile come sempre. "Sai che la scoprirò prima che tu vada a letto, vero?"

"Chiudi gli occhi." Deve fissarlo con sguardo severo, ma alla fine lo fa. John appoggia le dita sulla tastiera ed aggiunge, "E copriti le orecchie. Ascoltarmi mentre scrivo è barare."

"Vuoi anche che canticchi qualcosa? Per stare sul sicuro?"             

"Sì, grazie," replica John, e Sherlock lo fa. Canta l’Overture del Guglielmo Tell, ma è sdraiato sul divano, con le mani sulle orecchie e gli occhi chiusi, perché John gli ha detto di farlo. John pensa che si sarebbe dovuto preparare meglio. Avrebbe dovuto tenere il telefono a portata di mano per registrarlo (e caricare il video su YouTube la prossima volta che Sherlock lo avesse infastidito).

Ma non è necessario per il piano. Il piano, ora come ora, prevede che John faccia il log in e cambi la sua password in tre semplici parole, quindici piccole lettere:  _johnAMAsherlock_. Poi esce.

Tocca Sherlock su un polso rimasto scoperto. Sherlock smette di canticchiare e abbassa le mani. "Mi dai un indizio?"

"Quindici lettere. Minuscolo, maiuscolo, minuscolo," risponde John, alzandosi. "Ti va di andare fuori a cena? Quello può sempre aspettare."

Sherlock sorride, saltando giù dal divano. "C’è un ristorante coreano a Kingly Street che voglio provare." 

 

***

 

Cenano, tornano a casa a piedi e John finisce di leggere il giornale, mentre Sherlock suona melodie malinconiche al violino. Sherlock suona davanti alla finestra, dando le spalle alla stanza, le maniche arrotolate fino al gomito. A volte guarda la strada e a volte chiude gli occhi, ma le sue dita sono sempre sicure e si muovono con gesti spontanei e naturali sulle corde e le sue spalle sono dritte. Anni di esercizio si fanno vedere nel modo in cui riesce a tenere il polso a quell’angolatura per ore.

John va a letto mentre Sherlock sta ancora suonando. Magari se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare, magari avrebbe dovuto prevedere che Sherlock non avrebbe lasciato un mistero irrisolto. Ad ogni modo, ha la sensazione di aver dormito solo venti minuti quando Sherlock fa irruzione in camera sua, accendendo la luce senza neanche bussare prima di entrare.

Si ferma accanto al letto di John, con le braccia conserte. "La mia password era vera."

"In un certo senso." John si passa una mano sul volto, ma non lo fa sentire molto meglio. Stringe gli occhi per proteggersi dalla luce. "Siamo nel cuore della notte, Sherlock."

"Ci sono altri verbi di tre lettere che avresti potuto usare."

"Siamo sempre nel cuore della notte," ripete John, nascondendo la faccia nelle mani. "E che intendi dire dicendo che la tua password era vera? Anche la mia lo è."

"Oh," dice Sherlock, e aggiunge, "In tal caso, torna a dormire."

Almeno spegne la luce quando esce. 

 

***

 

La mattina seguente, la password di John non funziona. Di nuovo.

Controlla se, per caso, ha il caps-lock disattivato, ma non è così.

Sherlock è al St Bart's per qualcosa che ha a che fare con le ginocchia. (John non si è azzardato a fare ulteriori domande.) John pensa di chiamarlo per insultarlo, poi, in un attimo di follia, prova una password. È una sciocchezza, davvero. Non si aspetta che funzioni, si dice mentre digita le lettere.

Funziona. John sorride mentre il computer si avvia.

_Sherlock ama John._


End file.
